The dig site
Here's how the dig site goes in Thomas the Tank Engine visits Jurassic Park III. it fades to the next scene in Fort Peck Lake, Montana. Where it shows a digsite and two teenagers digging up a Deinonychus skeleton Female teenager: Billy, I don't think I'm doing this right. gets back up and walks over and picks up a toothbrush Billy: Let's try the toothbrush. uses the toothbrush to wipe the dirt You've got to go slowly. You just take a little bit at a time. Female teenager: I can never tell what's rock, and what's bone. Billy: Technically, it's all rock. But, the calcium in the bones is replaced during fossilization. But you can feel the difference. See? uses her hand to feel the bone and the rock Rough... ...smooth. Rough, smooth. two chuckle as a truck door slams and it shows Alan walking out of it Billy: Dr. Grant. Alan: Mr. Brennan. Mina Aino/Sailor Venus: Hey Lita, there's your boyfriend. Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter: What are you talking about? Raye Hino/Sailor Mars: You know what we're talking about. Billy! Mina Aino/Sailor Venus: Yeah, you two share a lot in common. Especially with his dreamy eyes. Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter: Yeah, I got a real impression on him. Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon: Yeah, yeah, Billy may be dreaming, but he's not close to Darien. Cody: Yeah, yeah, we get the idea. Billy: So, takes a bag out of the truck how'd it go? Alan: Well, closes the door it's not too late to change a major, Billy. Billy: That good, huh? Alan: Worse. We'll to have to pack up in four weeks. Billy: Three. Toad: What do you mean "three", Mr. Billy? Billy: I had to rent some equipment. Come here, I got to show you something. You like computers, right? Alan: I like the abacus, Billy. shows a computer screen with a raptor skull on it Billy: Meet the future of paleontology. It's a rapid prototyper. I enter the scanned date from the raptor skull, the computer breaks it down into thousands of slices, and this thing sculpts it, one layer at a time. Beep Billy: It's done. opens up the prototype and it shows a raptor resonating chamber I give you the resonating chamber of a Velociraptor. Listen to this. blow into the chamber as it makes a raptor howl and it makes Alan get a PTSD face, and widens Stepney, Rini, Hotaru, and Diana's eyes Alan: the chamber Wow. the chamber This is brilliant, Billy. Really, it is. Sad to say, it's just a little bit late. Thomas: Stepney, Rini, Hotaru, and Diana being stun in silence Guys? Hey guys, are you okay? Guys! Rini, Hotaru, and Diana snap out of it Amy Anderson/Sailor Mercury: Oh, you guys are still thinking about the Velociraptors back on Jurassic Park and Isla Sorna, right? Rini/Sailor Rini Moon: We see them everywhere we go. And we can't get them out of our heads. Stepney: And it's worst than that. We see them in our nightmares, ever since we found that new discovery. Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask: But why didn't you guys tell us that they're still in your heads? Tosha: We thought you guys overcome that stuff. Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn: We didn't want you guys to know about it. Diana: But now you know. Paul: Dr. Grant, Thomas the Tank Engine, and friends? turns around and sees Mr. Kirby Paul: Paul Kirby. out his hand Kirby Enterprises. out his card Uhm my card. How you doing, Billy? Alan: What can we do for you, Mr. Kirby? Paul: Well, uhm... first thing, uh, I'm a great admirer of yours. And I have a proposition I'd like to discuss with you. Would you have dinner with my wife and me this evening? It'll be our treat. Alan: Oh, That'd be great but uhm... we're tired, we've been traveling. Thomas; Yeah, maybe some other time. Paul: Believe me, this will be worth your while. Billy: We'd love to. Paul: Oh, terrific! That's the spirit. Good. This evening then. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Thomas' Adventures Series